Psyche
by ES8345
Summary: When someone from Robin's past shows up in Jump city, things start to change. Main parings Robin/Starfire Raven/OC
1. Chapter 1

I've re-uploaded the the first five chapters after I went back and spaced out the dialogue so it would be easier to read.

The main continuity of this story is the animated series and _Teen Titans Go_ comics, but I'm going to try to incorporate some of the storyline from DC comics and and a few OCs.

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Teen Titans

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

Jump City had seen its fair share of bad guys. Slade, Cinderblock, Plasmus, Overload, even the interdimensional demon known as Trigon. Though Jump City is seems like a crime infested rat hole, the citizens have nothing to fear, as they are protected by the Teen Titans. Robin, Cyborg, Raven, Starfire and Beast Boy protect Jump city from super powered villains and petty thieves alike, but they never expected what happens next.

* * *

The titans' morning started normally. Victor was in the kitchen making waffles while Garfield slept in. Raven was in the shower as Dick and Kory sat on the rooftop watching the sunrise.

"It sure is beautiful," said Kory, "It may be the most beautiful thing on Earth."

"I can think of something else," Dick responded.

"What," she asked.

"You," he said. He wrapped her in a hug and kissed her gently on the lips. "I love you Star."

"And I you," she said.

"Let's go eat breakfast," he said. She nodded, and they headed back inside.

Dick and Kory walked into the kitchen around the same time Garfield and Raven walked in. "Who wants waffles," asked Vic.

"Ooh me," said Gar. At that, the alarm went off.

"Waffles are going to have to wait," said Dick, "Titans go." They rushed to their rooms to change into their uniforms, save for Raven. They ran to the garage; Robin and Starfire hopped on the R-Cycle, and Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy jumped in the T-Car.

* * *

When the heroes arrived at the scene of the crime, they found a bank surrounded by police officers. "What's going on," asked Robin.

"Hostage situation," said the cop, "Hive Five minus Jynx. Four hostages."

"Right," said Robin, "Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy, go in the back and engage. Then Starfire and I will come through the skylight and catch them off guard."

"Before you go," said the cop, "I need to tell you something. A potentially dangerous shipment came today from Gotham to be stored in the high security vault. The guy that was handling the transaction is in there. He's one of Bruce Wayne's aides."

"What," said Robin.

"Whatever was being transferred is from Wayne industries," said the cop.

"You guy's heard him," said Robin, "high profile."

"Right," said Cyborg.

"First things first," said Raven, "Back door coming up. Azarath Metrion Zinthos." The darkness surrounded her, Cyborg and Beast Boy, before they were swallowed up.

"Let's get into position Star," said Robin. She nodded as she lifted him by the shoulders.

* * *

"Okay," shouted Gizmo, "No one move and no one gets hurt. Mammoth, get to work on that vault."

"Right," said Mammoth as he lumbered over to the bank vault door.

"I can't believe the Titan's haven't shown up yet," said See-More. Kyd Wykkyd shrugged.

Billy Numerous was spread out keeping the hostages surrounded, "They probably realized it was no use."

"Come on now," said a disembodied voice, "when have you ever been that lucky." Raven's portal opened in the center of the room. Beast Boy shifted into an anaconda and quickly tied up Mammoth. See-More launched one of his eyes at Raven, but it was blown back by one of Cyborg's sonic blasts. Billy began to split, but Raven wrapped him in her spell.

"Crud," said Gizmo, "I'll teach you." He shot a barrage of missiles at them, only to have them stopped by a flurry of starbolts from Starfire who along with Robin came through the skylight. Robin threw two birdarangs that stuck into Gizmo's gear, causing it to short out.

Soon, Mammoth, Gizmo, See-More, and Billy were tied up.

"Where is the Kyd Wykkyd," asked Starfire. Raven pointed at the ground. There laid Kyd Wykkyd unconscious.

"Which one of us did that," asked Cyborg.

"He probably fainted because he was afraid I was gonna beat him," said Beast Boy.

Robin shook his head. He walked over to the hostages. "Are you all okay," he asked.

The tellers nodded. Among them was a teenager around the age of eighteen.

"Thanks a lot," he said, "If they would've taken the shipment out of its container, the radiation would have eventually killed us."

Cyborg walked over. "What exactly is in that container," he asked, "and who are you?"

"I apologize," the teen said, "I am Anthony D'Nardo, aide to Mr. Bruce Wayne. As for what's in the box, that's confidential."

"So Wayne Industries is storing a potentially radioactive material in Jump City," said Cyborg.

He turned to Robin, "You've been quiet, any input?" At the time, Robin was in deep thought.

"Robin," asked Star, "are you okay."

He looked up, "Hm. Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go." He turned and walked out the door. Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at each other and shrugged. Star followed, somewhat worriedly.

As the Titans left the bank and the police took the Hive Five into custody, Raven stayed behind. She was studying D'Nardo.

'There's something about him,' she thought to herself. She turned and followed the rest of the Titans.

* * *

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Teen Titans

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

Dick sat in his room in front of his computer console staring at his cell phone. He picked it up and opened his contact list. He scrolled through the Bs: "Barbara G.," "Bart A.," "Battalion," "Bette K.," "Bruce W." When he got to Bruce's number, he hit the send button. After five rings, he got his voicemail. "Bruce," he said, "When you get this, call me." He hung up, and let out a deep sigh.

"What's wrong Dick," asked Kory, who just walked into the room.

He put on a fake smile, "Nothing." He got up and walked passed her, "I'm going out for a while."

"Can I come with you," she asked.

"I'd rather be alone right now," he said.

"Oh," she said. As the silence got awkward, he turned and left the room. Kory watched him leave.

* * *

"You could have told him that I was coming," the eighteen year old said into his cell phone.

A dark voice responded, "I decided to let it be a surprise. Besides, he just called me, probably to ask about you."

"I'd like to say that he looked happy to see me," the young man said, "But adopted son or not, he's inherited your scowl. Seriously Bruce; why can't you just call him and tell him what he needs to be told?"

"Because," Bruce responded, "Phone's aren't secure enough for that information. Neither are real words. Telepathy, on the other hand, is."

"Yeah, yeah," said the youth, "I hear ya." Tony hung up his phone.

* * *

Dick was out of costume, cruising around the streets of Jump City in his Porsche. Being the son of a multi-billionaire had its perks. As he pulled up to a stop light, he glanced at the café on the corner. Sitting at one of the tables was Tony. Dick parked the Porsche and walked over.

"Long time no see," he said as he approached.

"Unless you count the situation at the bank," said Tony.

"What exactly is Bruce storing in Jump City," asked Dick.

"What, no 'it's great to see you, Tony,'" Tony said in a hurt tone of voice, "or 'how has life been treating you?'" Dick scowled.

"Damn," said Tony, "When I said it to Bruce earlier, I was joking, but you really did inherit his scowl."

"Will you just answer my question," said Dick.

"Okay," said Tony, "It's not Bruce. It's the JLA." Dick's eyes widened.

"What arrived this morning is a 500 lb chunk of kryptonite," Tony finished, "That's why it's in a lead lined box and in the maximum security vault."

"Why Jump City," said Dick.

"Because of the Titans," Tony said, "Bruce managed to convince them that no villain would think to look in Jump City. Plus the Titans could handle it if the situation arose."

Dick slowly absorbed what he said, "Okay. One other question, are you the one that took down Kyd Wykkyd?" Tony smiled.

"I thought so," said Dick, "I guess your training with Zatanna paid off."

"Being a Homo Magi helps too," Tony said.

Dick and Tony ordered coffees and sat and talked. A few minutes later a girl walked up.

"Hey Tony," she said. Dick turned around and looked at her.

"Hey Rose," said Tony.

"Who's your friend," she said.

"Oh," he said, "Rose, this is Dick Greyson. Dick, this is…"

"Rose Wilson," he said.

"How do you know me," she asked. Before he could respond, a loud explosion shook the café. Dick looked over to where his Porsche had been parked. It was now a smoldering crater.

"Calling all Titans," said Dr. Light as she walked out into the street. Behind him was Psimon and Phobia. Dick, Tony and Rose ran into the café as everyone else ran as far away as they possibly could. After they were in, Dick pulled out his mask and put it on. He pulled off his sweater and jeans to reveal his costume.

"No wonder you knew who I was," said Rose as she pulled on her Ravager mask.

"I can't believe that you still wear your uniform under your clothes," said Tony, "mrofinU." His uniform appeared on him from out of nowhere.

"Yeah," said Dick, "Well we all can't just magically change like you can."

"So," said Rose, "what's your alias?"

Tony smiled, "Psyche."

He walked to the door and said, "Ekoms." A thick smokescreen just appeared.

After most of the smoke cleared, there stood Robin, Ravager, and someone dressed in scarlet garb with a scarlet cape trimmed in gold.

"Well, well, well," said Dr. Light, "What happened Robin? Did you decide to kick your old team to the curb?"

"I'll handle Dr. Light," said Robin.

"I'll take Phobia," said Ravager. "I guess that leaves Psimon for me," said Psyche. Just then, Robin's communicator went off.

* * *

Back at the Tower, Gar and Vic were playing video games while Raven was meditating. Kory walked into the room. As she sat down on the sofa, she let out a deep sigh. Vic paused the game.

"What's wrong Kory," he said.

"Dick is acting strange," she said.

"It probably has something to do with that guy from Gotham," said Raven.

"Either that or he's worried about what's being stored at the bank," said Vic.

"Or," said Gar, "Maybe him seeing someone from Gotham made him homesick."

"You know Gar," said Raven, "That may have been the most educated guess you've ever made." All of a sudden, the alarm went off. Vic rushed to the computer.

"Phobia, Dr. Light, and Psimon," he said, "Downtown." Starfire pulled out her communicator and contacted Robin.

* * *

"Robin," Star shouted, "Emergency."

"I know," he said, "I'm already fighting. Hurry." He hung up. Dr. Light shot a ray of light at Robin, knocking him back. Psimon and Psyche were having what looked like a staring contest, but were actually bombarding each others' minds with psychic blasts. Ravager was on the ground, writhing in pain, with Phobia standing over her, projecting to her, her deepest fears.

Robin looked over, "Shit." He threw his birdarang at Psimon, breaking his concentration.

"Psyche," he shouted, "help Ravager." Psyche nodded. He ran over, jumped, and delivered a midair spin kick to the back Phobia's head. She fell to the ground.

Psyche rushed over to Ravager. "You okay," he asked.

She nodded. All of a sudden, Psyche was hit with a huge burst of light. Ravager jumped up, pulled her katanas and slashed Dr. Light's power supply.

"Damn you," he said. Psyche walked over to him,

"Let's see your deepest fears." He peered into Dr. Light's mind. He smirked as he projected an image of Raven in front of him. Dr Light passed out.

"Wimp," said Ravager. Ravager and Psyche looked over at Robin to see him being bombarded by attacks from Psimon and Phobia.

"Shit," said Psyche, "Reirrab." A barrier appeared around Robin. Psimon hit it with a mind bolt and it dissipated. Phobia rushed forward and grabbed the unconscious Robin, before dashing off. Psyche and Ravager tried to follow, but they were cut off by a barrier from Psimon. Psyche released a gigantic wave of psychic energy at the barrier, causing it to fly back and hit Psimon.

"Go after Phobia and Robin," said Psyche to Ravager, "I'll deal with this psycho." She nodded before running after Phobia.

* * *

After a few minutes, Psimon was on the ground, unconscious and Psyche was standing there trying to catch his breath. He was about to follow after Ravager and Phobia when he found himself wrapped in black magic.

"What the," he said. He was then coiled by a green anaconda.

"Who are you and where's Robin," said a voice behind him. He turned his head around and saw the Teen Titans. Cyborg had his cannon pointed at him, as did Starfire with starbolts.

"You took your sweet time getting here," said Psyche, "Let me go. I'm not your enemy."

"Then who are you," asked Raven.

"My name is Psyche," he answered, "Now tell Beast Boy to let me go." Beast Boy coiled tighter.

Psyche winced, "peelS." Beast Boy fell to the ground, asleep.

"What did you do to him," asked Cyborg.

"He's just asleep," said Psyche, "but I don't have time to explain why or who I am. Phobia took Robin, and Ravager is following them."

"What," said Starfire. Just then Psyche's cell phone rang. He answered it. After a few seconds, he hung up.

"That was Ravager," he said, "Phobia took Robin to the warehouse at pier 42." He turned to Beast Boy, "nekawA."

Beast Boy sat up, "What happened?"

"Look," said Psyche, "You have no reason to trust me, but I've known Robin for a long time, and I'm not gonna stand by and let him get hurt." He hovered into the air and began flying towards Pier 42. Raven and Starfire followed him in the air and Cyborg and BB in the T-Car.

* * *

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

As the team arrived at Pier 42, Psyche suddenly stopped.

"Why'd you stop," asked Starfire, "Robin is in trouble. We have no time to waste."

"Because it just got complicated," he answered.

"That's an understatement," said Ravager as she stepped out of the darkness. The T-Car rolled up.

"Why are we standing here," said BB.

"Our new friend was just about to explain," said Raven, "from the beginning."

"Maybe later," Psyche said, "First we rescue Robin."

"You said that it's complicated," said Star, "Elaborate please."

"The Brotherhood of Evil," said Ravager.

"What," said Cyborg.

"About two minutes after I called you," explained Ravager, "A black cargo van pulled up. Guess what stepped out. A gorilla, a jar, an old guy and this bitch dressed in red. I was going to go in, but I decided it would be smarter if I waited."

Psyche nodded, "We need a plan."

"Here's a plan for ya," said Cyborg, "we go in there, kick the Brotherhood's ass and take Robin back."

"I have a better idea," said Psyche, "We need to split up and attack each threat directly. I'll take Phobia, Cyborg and Ravager can take General Immortus and his soldiers. Beast Boy should handle Monsieur Mallah. Starfire, take Mdm. Rouge. Raven, halt the Brain, then help me." He turned to walk in.

"Hold up," said Cyborg, "Why should we listen to you?"

"Because I want the same thing you do," he answered, "and that is to make sure that Robin is safe." Cyborg turned to Raven.

"He's telling the truth," she said, "We can trust him for now." Cyborg nodded and the team followed Psyche in.

* * *

"Well done Phobia," said the Brain's robotic voice. Robin was tied up on the floor, unconscious.

"I don't want your praise," she answered, "I want my reward."

"Of course," the Brain replied, "Monsieur Mallah, the briefcase." The gorilla walked over carrying a large case. He opened it to reveal a helmet.

"This helmet will amplify your phobic powers," Mallah explained, "courtesy of Professor Chang."

She took the helmet and placed it on her head. General Immortus walked over. "Sir," he said, "we have company."

The doors to the warehouse burst open. "Titans, go," shouted Cyborg as he shot a blast of his sonic cannon at Immortus' soldiers.

Psyche flew over to Phobia. "Nice headgear," he said.

"Don't mock me," she said as she tried to trap him in a nightmare.

"Sorry," said Psyche, "Your power doesn't work on me. I've mastered my fears."

"I'm sure if I look deep enough, I'll find something," she said.

Ravager and Cyborg were tearing through Immortus' soldiers.

"Not bad Rose," Cyborg said as he blasted a robot, "I see that the training is paying off."

"Come on," she said as she decapitated another, "I was like this before your training regimen. After all, the main purpose of my existence was to destroy you guys."

Starfire released starbolt after starbolt at Madam Rouge, but the shape-shifter kept dodging. "Hold still," she shouted.

"Not on your life," Rouge responded. She coiled around Starfire, pinning her arms to her sides.

Raven and Beast Boy faced the Brain and Mallah across the room. Beast Boy shifted into a gorilla and launched himself at Mallah. Raven levitated the Brain over a crate and dropped him inside.

"So much for the Brain," she said turning towards Psyche and Phobia.

"I know your fear," said Phobia.

"Yeah," said Psyche, "what's that."

"Failure," she said, "You're afraid of failing those people that rely on you." He made a fist and lunged at her.

She dodged, "Oh, did I strike a nerve?" While dodging him, she touched her hand to his forehead, and suddenly, Psyche was standing there alone. He looked over to see the Titans strewn about the warehouse, seemingly unconscious.

"What the…," he thought out loud. He looked over to see the Brotherhood and Phobia standing victoriously, Robin at their feet.

"You have failed," said the Brain, "Your teammates are dead, as your leader soon will be."

Mallah lifted the boy wonder by his collar. He brought his other hand up and placed it on top of his head. He gave a sharp twist, and after a deafening crack, Robin's limp body fell to the floor.

"No," shouted Psyche as he rushed forward.

"Azarath Metrion Zynthos," echoed through the air.

Psyche opened his eyes to see Phobia wrapped in Raven's magic.

"Are you okay," she asked. He swallowed hard, wiped the tears from his eyes and nodded.

He reached out and touched Phobia's forehead, "Payback's a bitch."

Phobia began screaming uncontrollably before passing out.

"What did you do to her," asked Raven.

"Made her experience her own death fifty times in a single second," he said, "Go check on Robin; I'll help Starfire." He turned toward Starfire and Rouge, while Raven watched him walk away.

Rouge was still constricting Starfire, who was trying to hit the French woman with her eye beams.

Psyche walked over, "tloJ," he said as he held his hand out. A jolt of electricity shot from his hand and hit Rouge, causing her to release Starfire, who hit her with two starbolts, knocking her out.

"Go after Immortus," said Cyborg. Ravager nodded and leaped over the robots. She cornered the general and threw her bola at him, binding him. Cyborg finished off the rest of the robots.

Beast Boy was grappling Mallah until he overpowered him. He threw him backwards. He then shifted into a Pachycephalosaurus and head butted him, rendering him unconscious.

The Titans gathered around Raven and Robin. "Is he okay," asked Starfire.

Raven looked up at her sympathetically.

"He's in a coma," said Psyche.

"What," said Cyborg.

"You have to get him back to the Tower," said Psyche as he turned and began walking away. Raven bound him in her magic.

"Where the hell do you think you're going," said Cyborg.

"I don't have time to explain right now," he answered, "tropeleT." Psyche vanished.

"What just happened," asked Beast Boy.

Starfire walked over and picked up Robin, "He's right though. We need to get Robin back to the Tower." She walked past them out the door to the T-Car.

"You guys go ahead," said Ravager, "I'll stay here and wait for the cops."

* * *

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

"So what is it now," said Bruce on the phone.

Tony let out a deep sigh, "Dick's in a coma."

"What," said Bruce shocked.

"I can try to bring him out of it," Tony said, "But it might not work. I just called to ask you since you're his father."

"Do what you want," said Bruce, "You didn't have to ask me. I'm not his keeper anymore." He hung up.

"Stubborn bastard," said Tony as he put away his phone. He turned around and looked out at the bay and Titan's Island, "mrofinU."

Psyche hovered out over the water towards the tower.

* * *

"I've tried everything I can," said Vic, "Technologically, there's nothing I can do."

Kory turned to Raven, "Can you do anything?"

"I've been scanning his mind," she said, "Phobia has him trapped in a perpetual nightmare. My powers aren't strong enough bring him out."

Kory fell to her knees by Dick's bed, "Then there's nothing we can do."

"Mind if I take a crack at it," said Psyche as he phased through the wall.

Instantly, Vic's cannon, Kory's starbolt, and Raven's magic were aimed at him, and Gar was shifted into a pit bull, snarling.

"You'd think that by now," he said, "You wouldn't perceive me as a threat."

"What would make you think that," said Kory, "We don't know anything about you."

"True," he answered, "I guess if I want to help Dick, I have to get you to trust me first."

"How do know his identity," asked Vic.

"mrofinU," said Psyche, and his uniform vanished, leaving him in khaki dress slacks and a polo shirt.

"Tony D'Nardo," said Raven.

"The guy from the bank," said Gar, now back in human form.

"I've known Dick since I was fourteen," said Tony, "we both went to the same private school. One day, my powers manifested during school, and he, knowing about metahumans and in particular Homo Magi, introduced me to the Bat. Batman hooked me up with Zatanna so she could teach me. So you see, I owe Dick a great debt, plus he was my first real friend."

"Okay," said Vic, "Say we believe you, that we bought your story. What can you do to help Dick that Raven can't?"

"By myself," he said, "nothing, but if Raven and I pull our powers together, we can enter his subconscious and redirect his nightmares, which **could** eventually lead to him waking up."

"'Could,'" said Kory, "you mean 'will,' right?"

"No," said Tony, "I mean 'could.' It may have no effect on his comatose state, only make it more peaceful, or he could wake up right afterwards."

"It's better than doing nothing," said Gar. Kory nodded.

Tony turned to Raven, "The catch is, for this to work we have to temporarily combine our powers, meaning, we have to meld our minds. You give me full access to your powers, and I give you full access to my powers."

"That would also give you full access to my memories," she said.

"And you mine," he said.

Raven turned to the rest of the team. She then glanced at Dick, laying on the bed, unconscious. "Fine," she said.

Tony smiled, "Great." He turned to Gar, Vic and Kory, "For this to work, we'll need perfect concentration, so can you guys leave the room."

Vic and Gar nodded.

Kory held Dick's hand. "Will this harm Dick in any way," she asked.

"If it would," said Tony, "I wouldn't have suggested it."

She nodded, "Then I'll leave him in yours and Raven's care."

Before Vic left the room Tony stopped him, "This will take a few hours. In case anything comes up, I called a few of our mutual friends to come over and help you guys out since your two members down right now. They should be arriving soon."

Vic nodded before leaving.

Tony turned to Raven, "Ready?"

She glared at him.

"You still don't trust me do you," he said.

"You've given me no reason to trust you," she said.

"I know what your problem with me is," he said, "You can't peer into my mind to tell if I'm trustworthy. I've conditioned my mind to deflect most psychic probing."

"What about Phobia," she said.

"That's why I said 'most,'" he responded.

She smirked, "I guess we should get started then." He nodded.

Tony and Raven faced each other, standing on either side of Dick's bed. He placed his right hand flat against her left. They each touched the fingertips of their free hands to Dick's forehead.

* * *

Please review


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

"So," said Gar, "Who do you think these 'mutual friends' are that that Tony was talking about."

Suddenly, the front door alarm went off.

"Probably whoever's at the door," said Vic. He turned on the camera. Outside, there stood Rose Wilson, Roy Harper, and Donna Troy.

"Ravager, Speedy, and Wondergirl," said Vic. He pushed the button and the door opened, allowing them to enter.

* * *

Raven and Tony found themselves sitting in the stands of a three ring circus.

"Of course this would be in his nightmares," said Tony.

"Is this…," said Raven.

"The night his parents died," said Tony. They looked up to see two adults swinging on the trapeze.

"You said something about altering his nightmare," said Raven, "What did you mean?"

"Like this," he said, "Watch." The woman on the trapeze launched over to the man. When he caught her, the rope to the swing snapped, sending them falling.

"Raeppa ten," said Tony, and a net appeared under them, causing them to land safely.

A young boy ran out to them, "Mom, Dad, are you okay?" They embraced him and nodded. Suddenly, Tony and Raven were surrounded by a thick mist as the scene dissipated.

"What's going on," said Raven.

"We're going to the next one," said Tony.

* * *

In the main room of the Tower, Vic and Gar were talking to the temporary Titans.

"We heard from Tony about Dick," said Roy, "For the time being you can count on us."

"Thanks," said Vic.

"So…," said Gar, "What do you guys know about Tony?"

"He's a Homo Magi," said Donna.

"A what," said Gar.

"Homo Magi are an ancient race that have the natural ability to control mystical forces," explained Donna, "Legend has it that they were from the lost continent of Atlantis, where Earth's magic originated. When they were exposed to it, they became able to wield it."

"Is what he said about him and Dick true," said Kory, joining the conversation, "about them being friends."

"Yeah," said Rose, "before I found out that Dick was Robin, Tony always told me stories about him and Dick when they were younger."

"Same here," said Roy, "though I knew Dick's identity."

* * *

When the mist cleared, Raven and Tony found themselves in a standing in a warehouse. There in front of them was a large vat of water. Over the vat, Batman and another man were hanging.

"What the hell," said Raven.

"Dick told me about this night," said Tony, "Two things happen here that continue to haunt him today."

Just then, Robin swung in and launched a birdarang, cutting the ropes that bound the other man, causing him to fall into the water. Before Robin could save the man or Batman, Two-Face launched out of the shadows and began to beat him.

"I'll save the D.A.," said Tony, "You stop Dent." He rushed forward and said, "tropeleT eht .A.D tuo fo eht retaw ot eht roolf ediseb em." The man vanished out of the vat and appeared on the floor beside Tony.

"Azarath Metrion Zynthos," shouted Raven. Her magic pinned Two-Face to the wall.

Tony said, "eitnu namtaB ,"

The ropes that were binding Batman undid themselves.

Batman walked over Robin as he sat up, "Are you okay?" Robin nodded as Tony and Raven were surrounded by mist.

* * *

"So," said Vic, "How's life as Speedy."

"Not anymore," said Roy. "I go by Arsenal now."

"Why," said Gar.

"I had a bit of a falling out with Green Arrow," he explained, "Plus, Speedy sounds too childish. I got new gig now with the Central Bureau of Investigation. It turns out that I'm as accurate with a gun as I am with an arrow."

"He's not the only one with a change in alias," said Donna, "I've decided to go public." Vic's jaw dropped.

"Why," said Gar.

"Well," said Donna, "I'm done being Wonder Girl. Like Roy said, it's a little childish. Besides, Cassie has adopted my name."

"You mean that girl that stole those artifacts to gain powers and one up you to be Wonder Woman's sidekick," said Gar.

"Yeah," said Donna smiling, "Only she doesn't need the artifacts anymore. Wonder Woman and I found out that she is actually a demigod. Her father is Zeus."

"No way," said Vic.

Gar looked over to see Rose standing at the window looking out at the bay.

"What's wrong," he asked.

She turned to him, "It's nothing."

* * *

When the mist cleared, Tony and Raven were standing in the ops room of the Tower.

"We're home," said Raven.

"No we're not," said Tony, "We're still in Dick's mind."

An explosion rocked the room sending dust and debris at them.

"What the hell," said Raven as she held up her cloak to block the dust. At that, Starfire, Beast Boy and Robin came flying backward through the main door. Raven rushed over to them.

"What's going on," she asked.

"Slade's in the tower," Robin said while struggling to stand.

"Where's Cybrog," asked Tony. Beast Boy's fists clenched, and Starfire lowered her head. Raven stood shocked.

Just then, Slade walked into the room. Beast Boy shifted into his Beast form and lunged at him.

"Beast Boy wait," shouted Raven as Slade pulled a sword and ran the green changeling through. Starfire's eyes lit up in fury as she flew towards the maniac. Tony rushed over to Beast Boy.

"tsaeB yoB, leah," he shouted as he laid his hands on the open wound.

Raven and Robin rushed forward to help Starfire, who was just slashed across the stomach. Robin rushed over and caught her falling form. Raven launched a spell at Slade, wrapping him in her magic. After Tony finished healing Beast Boy, he rushed over to Starfire.

"erifratS, leah," he said as he did the same for her as he did for Beast Boy. Robin stood up and rushed Slade, pulling his bo staff and hitting the madman across the side of the head. After he fell to the ground, Robin rushed over to Tony and Starfire.

"Are they okay," he asked, referring to the Tamaranian and the changeling.

"They'll be fine," said Tony.

"But Cyborg…," said Beast Boy.

"I'm okay," said Cyborg as he walked into the room, "My backup power source kicked in."

"We managed to beat Slade, and no one got seriously hurt," said Robin, "It's a dream come true."

At that, Tony and Raven were surrounded by the white mist.

* * *

Tony and Raven opened their eyes to find themselves standing over a sleeping Dick.

"We're back this time right," she said.

Tony nodded, "All that's left to do is wait." He turned towards the door. Raven gave another look at Dick before following.

* * *

Please review


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, just my OC.

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

As Tony and Raven walked into the Ops room, Kory instantly rushed over.

"Is Dick okay," she asked worriedly.

Tony got a stern look on his face, "He's still comatose, but his heart rate and brain activity are back to normal."

"For all intents and purposes, he is merely asleep," added Raven.

"Then he'll be okay," said Kory hopefully.

Tony gave a slight nod, "At this point, I'm 98% confident that he'll wake up within the next 24 hours."

Her eyes lit up, "Can I…"

"Yes," said Raven. Kory rushed past them on the way to the infirmary.

"I guess we can trust you," said Vic.

"Told ya," said Tony, "Now, I need to rest since I just used most of my magic. I'm just gonna go lay on the sofa." He walked over and lay down.

"How are you feeling," asked Gar to Raven.

"I'm a little weak," she said, "Nothing meditation can't fix. I'll be in my room." She turned and walked down the hall to her room.

As Raven reached her room, the alarm went off.

"Damn it," she said as she turned back around and walked back to Ops. She got there the same time as Kory did. When they entered, they saw the room was empty save for Tony on the sofa.

"Cyborg, Beast Boy, Ravager, Donna, and Arsenal said they could handle it," he said upon seeing them, "Kory, you're supposed to stay with Dick, and Raven and I are supposed to rest. Those were Vic's orders." He lay back down. Kory quickly turned back around and went back to the infirmary. Raven just walked into the room and sat in the chair beside the sofa. She locked her gaze onto Tony.

"Take a picture," he said, "It'll last longer." A light blush covered her cheeks.

"I'm still trying to figure you out," she said. He sat up and faced her.

"You could just ask what you want to ask," he said.

"Tell me about yourself," she said.

"There's not much more than what I told you in the infirmary," he said, "I've been training on and off with Zatanna and a couple other members of the JLA like Black Canary and Aquaman. I've even been to Atlantis."

"So you know other Titans," she asked.

"Oh yeah," he said, "Obviously, I know Donna, Roy, and Rose. Also because of my ties to the League, I know Kid Flash, Aqualad, the new Wonder Girl. I also know Jericho, Red Star, Pantha, and Wildebeest. I know Roy and Garth's team from Titans East, Bumblebee and Mas y Menos. I know Wally's girlfriend, Jynx."

"Okay," she said, "I get it. You have connections. So what's being stored inside the Jump City Bank."

"I already told Dick," he answered, "It's a large chunk of kryptonite that the JLA wants to keep safe. Batman chose Jump because he figures that you guys could handle anything that goes after it."

"Why are you still in town," she asked.

"Because I still have something that I need to tell Dick," he said, "Two things actually, one concerning his identity and the other concerning the possible fate of a distant world."

"So you're waiting for Dick to wake up so you can tell him," she said. He responded with a nod.

"So now that you know all about me," he said, "Why don't you tell me about you?"

"I'd rather not," she said as she picked up a book.

"How's that fair," he said.

"You're the one asking for trust," she said, "not me."

"You have a point there," he said, "Whatever; I'm gonna try to rest now because I was serious about using most of my magic." He lay back down and closed his eyes.

* * *

After a few hours passed, Tony woke up, only to see Roy's face hovering over his. "Wake the hell up," he shouted.

Tony used his powers to send him flying into the wall. "Asshole," he muttered as he rubbed his head.

Roy just stood up and laughed.

"What time is it," Tony asked.

"About 1800," said Roy.

"Normal 12 hour time please," said Tony, "I'm not awake enough to figure out military time."

"6 o'clock," he answered.

Tony looked around the room and saw that they were alone. "Where's everyone else," he asked.

"Kory is still with Dick," said Roy, "Raven went back to her room. Rose vanished, and Donna, Gar, and Vic went for pizza."

"So Dick's not awake yet," he said.

Roy shook his head.

Tony stood up, "I'm heading to the infirmary."

* * *

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

When Tony entered the infirmary, he found Kory sitting next to Dick's bed, her hand intertwined in his.

"How's he doing," he asked. Kory looked at him.

"There hasn't been any change since you and Raven entered his dreams," she said.

Tony nodded understandingly. "I'm going to try entering his subconscious again," he said, "I have a message for him from Batman that I'm supposed to give to him telepathically, plus it might wake him up."

Kory nodded.

Tony closed his eyes and placed his hand on Dick's forehead.

He then found himself in an empty white room, standing next to Dick.

"Hey," said Dick. "What's up? Where are we?"

"We're in your mind," Tony explained, "Phobia had you trapped in a perpetual nightmare until Raven and I helped you. Now you are in a sort-of comatose state. I entered your mind to see if I could bring you out of it. But before I do that, I have a few things to tell you that are too sensitive to be heard aloud, one of which concerns your alien princess girlfriend, who is extremely hot by the way."

"What about her," said Dick seriously, "Let me guess, Bruce is paranoid that forming a relationship with a teammate who is also an alien, will eventually lead to my downfall."

"Not in so many words," said Tony, "But that's not what he wants me to tell you, besides, I plan on linking to her mind when I tell you that news. First, have you been keeping up with the news out of Gotham?"

"Not really," he said, "I haven't had time. I've been busy, first with the Brotherhood attacks, then with trying to set up the Titans Network. Lately I've only been getting four hours of sleep per night."

"So you don't know about Jason Todd," said Tony

Dick scowled but nodded, "Actually I do. I met him when Bruce came to Jump City to open the new branch of Wayne Enterprises. Bruce told me that he made Jason into Robin. Needless to say, that pissed me off..."

Tony interrupted, "Jason's dead."

"What," said Dick shocked, "What happened?"

"Joker lured him into a trap," Tony said, "He beat him to death with a crowbar and then blew the place up. Bruce was too late."

Dick stood there bewildered, "How are Bruce and Babs?"

Tony stood there silently, "There's something else. A few months back, something happened to Barbara."

Dick's eyes widened, "What!"

"One night, the Joker went after Commissioner Gorden," explained Tony, "He went to his house and knocked on his door. Barbara answered, and he shot her in the stomach. The bullet severed her spine; she's paralyzed from the waist down."

Dick felt numb. His brain shut down as Tony told him. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"I don't know," answered Tony somberly.

Dick rushed him and grabbed him by the collar, "Why the hell didn't **you** tell me?

Tony remained calm, "I was on a mission for the JSA when it happened. I didn't find out until I returned to Gotham two weeks ago. I assumed someone told you."

"Why didn't Bruce tell me," said Dick.

"You can ask him when you go home," said Tony.

"What," said Dick.

"Bruce wants you to come back to Gotham," Tony said, "There's something he wants to discuss with you."

Dick nodded, "Okay. Now what's this news about Kory?"

"One second," said Tony. He flashed out of Dick's mind and returned to his body.

When he came out of his trance, he turned to Koriand'r.

"I have something I need to tell you and Dick, so I'm going link to your mind telepathically," he said.

Kory nodded, unsure. Tony reached over and touched her forehead with one hand and Dick's with the other.

Once again, Tony found himself standing in a plain white room. This time however, Kory was there along with Dick. As soon as Kory saw Dick standing there, she rushed over to him and embraced him, which Dick returned.

After a few awkward seconds, Tony cleared his throat. Kory and Dick broke apart and looked away from each other as a blush adorned their faces.

"Okay," said Dick, "What is this important news concerning Kory?"

"There is news concerning me," Kory asked confused.

Tony nodded, "This message is from the Justice League. A few weeks ago, while on patrol, Superman, Martian Manhunter, and Green Lantern: John Stewart found a stasis capsule floating in the asteroid belt between Mars and Jupiter. At first they thought it was Kryptonian, but GL's ring identified it as Tamaranian."

Kory gasped.

Tony turned to Dick, "When you go back to Gotham, take Kory with you. Bruce plans on taking you both up to the Watchtower when they wake up the one in stasis."

"Did they discover the name of the occupant," asked Kory.

"The Tamaranian writing on the outside of the capsule said Prince Ryand'r," Tony said.

Tears quickly filled Kory's eyes and she fell to her knees, "He's alive. My baby brother is alive."

Dick rushed over and quickly embraced her. He turned his head to face Tony, "When should we leave?"

"My guess would be as soon as you possibly can," said Tony.

At that, Tony cut his telepathic link with Dick and Kory. As he and Kory re-entered their own bodies, Dick's eyes slowly opened. He slowly started to sit up. At seeing this, Kory quickly embraced him and planted a passionate kiss on his lips, as Tony slipped out of the room.

* * *

Please review


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

"Shit it's quiet around here," said Roy to himself. He stood up from watching TV and began walking towards the training room. As he approached the door, he could hear the sounds of steel clashing. He opened the door to see Rose swinging a katana at a practice dummy.

"Hey Rose," said Roy as he walked in. Rose turned and faced him with an angry scowl on her face. She rushed at him with her sword drawn.

"Oh shit…," said Roy as he pulled the bowie knife that was attached to his belt. He blocked her oncoming attack. She swung again which he also parried.

"What the hell are you doing," he said as he continually blocked her strikes with increasing difficulty. She swung her katana once again, this time knocking the knife from his hand. She raised the sword for a final strike…

"reirraB," shouted Tony as he ran into the room and Rose's katana hit the barrier that magically appeared. Rose turned towards him and swung the blade in a downward arc. Tony caught her wrist, and twisted it, causing her to drop the blade. He then twisted her arm behind her back and pulled her close to him before whispering into her ear, "peelS."

Rose suddenly fell asleep, collapsing into his arms. He laid her on the padded floor.

"What the hell was that," said Roy. Tony walked over to the table in the corner of the room and picked up an empty inhaler and tossed it to Roy.

"Epinephrine," said Tony.

"She's addicted to adrenaline," said Roy.

"Yes and no," said Tony, "How much do you know about Rose?"

"Only that her father is Deathstroke," he responded, "and that she was trained to kill the titans."

"She's not a normal human," said Tony, "She's a Meta. She has a precognitive ability that activates when she has a spike of adrenaline, like during a fight, which allows her to see her opponents' moves before they make them. Sometimes when she's not fighting, she inhales epinephrine in order to activate that ability. Unfortunately, it also sometimes causes her to go berserk."

"I can see that," said Roy, "But how is she a Meta? Slade is human."

"Again," said Tony, "Yes and no. Slade was human before he became a military experiment, which turned him into a super soldier. During the experiment, they somehow managed to unlock his mind. You see, average humans only utilize about 10% of their brain, Slade uses around 90%. So you see, Meta-human."

"Makes about as much sense as anything else in this crazy world," Roy said, "What are you gonna do with Rose?"

"I'll take her up to the infirmary so she can sleep it off," he Tony responded. Roy nodded but he seemed pensive.

"There's something wrong isn't there," said Tony.

Roy turned to look at him, "What do you mean?"

"What's going on Roy," asked Tony.

"I can't stay here," said Roy, "The bureau is sending me in deep cover."

"Where," said Tony.

"Classified," said Roy, "but I have to go tomorrow, so I'm leaving tonight."

"Well," said Tony, "You can tell everyone at the meeting tonight. Dick's awake and he has something he needs to tell everyone."

"When's the meeting," asked Roy.

"As soon as Gar, Vic, and Donna get back," he responded.

Tony picked up Rose's sleeping form and carried her out of the room.

_

* * *

_

After leaving the infirmary, Dick and Kory made their way to Raven's room. Dick knocked on her door. It slowly opened. As soon as Raven saw him standing there, she quickly wrapped him in a hug, which was interrupted by Kory clearing her throat.

"Calm down Kory," said Raven, "I'm not gonna steal him from you." A light blush adorned the princess's cheeks.

She turned to Dick, "I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks," he said, "I have something I need to tell you."

Raven stepped out into the hall and closed her door, "What is it?"

"Kory and I are leaving for Gotham City first thing in the morning," said Dick, "While we're gone, you're in charge."

Raven nodded, "Why?"

"Because I know for a fact that you won't let your emotions cloud your judgment," he responded, "Vic is too easily swayed by emotions; Gar wears his heart on his sleeve; Donna, Roy, and Rose are only reserve members, and I'm not really sure how Tony fits into the plan yet."

Just then, Tony walked around the corner with a sleeping Rose in his arms. All three Titans turned and looked at him.

"Hey guys," Tony said upon seeing him.

"Should I ask," said Dick while pointing at Rose.

"I'll explain later," said Tony, "Right now I'm taking her to the infirmary." With that, he walked past them and turned the corner.

"That was strange," said Kory.

"Yes," said Dick, "Yes it was."

"Anyway," said Raven, "Back to what we were discussing…"

"Look Raven," said Dick, "Kory and I have to go to Gotham, and you're the only one that I can trust to lead this team efficiently while we're gone."

"What am I," said Tony as he walked around the corner again, "Chopped liver?"

"Technically you're not a member of this team," said Dick, "Plus, I don't know how long you're staying in Jump City."

"I was just kidding," said Tony, "We can discuss that later when you guys brief the rest of the team."

* * *

Review please


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, just my OC

**

* * *

Chapter 9**

The Titans, minus Rose, who was still sleeping off the effects of Tony's spell, were gathered in one of the briefing rooms of the tower. Dick had just told the team that he and Kory were going to Gotham and that Raven was in charge while they were gone.

"What," said Gar, "Why's Raven in charge?"

"Because Gar," Dick said, "I believe that Raven is more capable of making the harder decisions than you or Vic."

Vic just nodded, but his anger was apparent.

"Look," said Dick, "It's not that I don't trust you two to make those decisions, it just that Raven doesn't become as emotionally attached to situations as you do."

"Fine," said Gar, and Vic nodded again.

"Next order of business," said Dick, "Tony, how long are you staying in Jump?"

"I received word today that I have been appointed corporate liaison to the Jump City branch Wayne Enterprises by Bruce Wayne, so I'll be in Jump City for a while. I've also been appointed by the Justice League as a liaison to the Teen Titans."

"So the League wants you to babysit us," said Raven.

"Not at all," said Tony, "They're just nervous about that giant, green chunk of radioactive space rock that's sitting in the Jump City Bank."

Dick turned to Donna and Roy, "What about you two? How long are you staying?"

"I'll be here for as long as you guys need me," said Donna.

"I have to leave tonight," said Roy.

The rest of the team, save for Tony who just nodded, turned and faced him with apparent shock.

"The Central Bureau of Investigation is sending me into deep cover to a classified location," he explained, "No contact to the outside. I don't know how long I'll be gone."

"Do Bee and the rest of Titans East know," asked Vic.

Roy nodded, "I told them before Tony called me about helping you guys out."

"Well good luck," said Dick, "Don't get killed."

"I won't," said Roy.

Dick turned back to face the rest of the table, "Next order of business. Tony, why was Rose unconscious?"

Tony told the team what he told Roy earlier.

"Wait," said Dick, "Why weren't we aware of the fact that she has metahuman powers."

"Why wouldn't she tell us that," said Vic.

"She's trying to distance herself from her father," said Raven abruptly, "the same reason that I never told you that I was Trigon's daughter."

"But your dad is a being of ultimate evil," said Gar, "hers is…"

"Deathstroke the Terminator," said Tony, "The most dangerous assassin in the world."

"How did you find out," asked Kory.

"I ran into her when I was helping the League," explained Tony, "The Injustice Gang was causing trouble, and Deathstroke was among them. Rose was trying to find him. At first she tried to kill me, because of her high. I used my emotional projection on her and calmed her down. We were in Gotham, so we retreated to one of Zatanna's safe-houses. Once she slept it off, she told me her life story and her mission to take down her father…"

"So you decided to help her," said Dick.

Tony nodded, "Unfortunately, Slade got away, but not before vowing to make her return to him."

"When did this happen," asked Roy.

"Two weeks ago," said Tony, "You mean Ollie didn't tell you that Deathstroke shot his bow arm."

"I haven't talked to Ollie in a while," said Roy.

"Right after that," he said, "I worked with the JSA, and then I was with the League when they found that chunk of K."

"JSA," said Gar, "You help with the Society too?"

"I help where I'm needed," said Tony, "Technically, I'm considered a reserve member of the Justice League and the Justice Society."

"Anyway," said Robin, "I think that's all we need to discuss. Meeting adjourned."

The Titans all walked over to say goodbye and good luck to Roy before leaving the room. Soon the only ones there were Roy and Donna.

"Will you be okay," asked Donna when she knew the room was empty.

"I'll be fine," he said, "You know that I can hold my own."

"I know," she said, "But that doesn't mean that I can't worry about while you're gone."

"Don't worry too much," he said, "You need to stay focused when you're out there fighting the bad guys."

"I'll be fine," she said, "or are you forgetting that I'm a goddess. You're only human."

"You and I both know that gods can be hurt," he said, "Wonder Woman has had her fair share of injuries."

Donna nodded knowingly, trying to hold back the tears she wanted to cry. She rushed over to him and enveloped him in a hug, "Just come back alive okay."

Roy awkwardly returned the hug, "I promise."

Finally her tears began to flow.

"I promise," he whispered again.

_

* * *

_

While Donna and Roy were having their moment, Raven and Tony were sitting in the Ops room, each reading a book, while Gar and Vic were playing a video game. Suddenly, Raven felt herself blush, and Tony started snickering.

"What's so funny," asked Raven.

"You should know," he said, "You have psionic empathy."

She glared at him, "Since you know what happened, that means that you do too."

He instantly stopped laughing.

"Yeah," he said unsurely, "Do you mind keeping that secret. Boss lady doesn't know that I 'acquired' that particular ability."

"Boss lady," said Raven questioningly.

"Zatanna," said Tony.

"Oh," she said, "Don't worry; Zatanna doesn't really like me, and to tell the truth, I don't really like her either."

"You know Z," Tony asked.

"When I first came to Earth," Raven explained, "I originally went to the Justice League for help. Superman and Wonder Woman were okay with it, but Zatanna and Batman weren't. Zatanna could sense my father in me, and through her recommendation, the League denied me any help."

"Oh," said Tony.

"But everything worked out in the end," continued Raven, "Dick, Kory, Vic, and Gar helped me defeat Trigon."

Tony smiled and nodded before turning back to his book.

_

* * *

_

Dick and Kory were sitting on the edge of the roof, his arm wrapped around her shoulders, looking out over the bay.

"Tomorrow at this time we'll be in Gotham City," he said.

"Yes," she said, "I am looking forward to meeting the Batman and the rest of the Justice League."

'I just hope that Bruce is as happy to meet you,' Dick thought to himself. Despite the fact that he faces life threatening situations daily, the teen wonder was terrified of how Bruce would react when he would talk to him about Kory. It wasn't so much as introducing one superhero to another, as it was introducing your girlfriend to your parents.

"I also cannot wait to meet Bruce Wayne," she said, "And Alfred."

"Alfred's great," said Dick, "Bruce can be a little uptight sometimes though."

"It does not matter," she said, "I'm sure I will like him anyway."

Kory's eternal optimism is one of the qualities that drew Dick to her. She could easily find a bright side to everything, maybe even Gotham City.

"We should probably go to bed soon," he said, "We have to get up early tomorrow."

She nodded in agreement. He stood up, and pulled her to her feet. He quickly captured her in a deep kiss, which she returned.

"I thought you said we should go to bed," she asked.

"I said 'bed,' not 'sleep,'" he said while grinning mischievously.

She giggled before turning to walk back inside, and eventually to Dick's bedroom.

* * *

Please review


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any other DC comics character.

**

* * *

Chapter 10**

Dick and Kory were riding in the back of a limousine, on their way to Wayne Mansion after a five hour flight in a Wayne Enterprises private jet.

"How soon will we be there," asked Kory for the fifth time.

Dick sighed before answering, "Two minutes less than last time I told you. I know you're excited Kory, but you can relax. Everything will fine."

"I apologize," she said, "I just can't wait to see my brother after such a long time. Plus I finally get to meet your family and mentor."

"Yeah," said Dick, "It shouldn't be too long now. You remember what I told you about your alias?"

"Yes," she said, "While I'm here, I'm not Princess Koriand'r; I'm Kory Anders, your girlfriend. Though I still do not quite understand why I can't use my real name."

"Here in Gotham," Dick explained, "I need to protect my secret identity more than I would in Jump. If people knew that you were Starfire, they could figure out that I'm Robin, and then they may figure out who Batman is, so you see, by creating a secret ID for you, I'm protecting mine and Batman's."

"Very well," Kory said, "I just wish that your father could meet the real me."

'He already knows,' thought Dick to himself.

Within a matter of minutes, the limo was pulling into the long driveway that led to Wayne Manor, a sight which Kory marveled at.

"It's amazing," she said, "You lived here?"

"It's not as big as your palace back on Tamaran," said Dick, "But it is home to me."

The couple got out of the limo and walked up the stairs to the front door, where they met by an older gentleman, "Master Richard, it is wonderful to see you again."

"Good to see you too Alfred," Dick responded, "May I introduce to you, the current love of my life, Kory Anders."

Kory walked up beside him, "I'm glad to finally meet you. Dick has told me so much about you."

"The pleasure is all mine," said Alfred, "If you two would follow me, I'll show you to your rooms. I'm sure you must be tired from your long flight."

"Actually," said Dick, "There's someone that I have to go see right now. Could you show Kory around the manor? I'll try not to be long."

Kory looked at him puzzled, but Alfred nodded, "Of course Master Richard."

"One thing before I go," said Dick, "Is Bruce here?"

"I'm afraid not," said Alfred, "Master Bruce is at the office today. He should be home around five this evening."

"Thanks Alf," said Dick before turning to Kory, "I'll be right back."

Dick gave her a quick kiss before turning to leave.

After the limo pulled away, Kory turned to Alfred, "I wonder who he's going to see."

"I'm sure that he wants to catch up with an old friend," said Alfred, "Now if you'll follow me, Miss Kory, I'll show you to your room."

Kory nodded before following.

* * *

Across town, Dick got out of his limo outside of the hospital, and proceeded to walk in.

When he got to the reception desk, he asked, "Which room is Barbara Gordon in?"

"She's up on the fourth floor," said the nurse, "but I'm not allowed to let anyone up to see her."

"Okay," said Dick, sounding dejected, "Thanks anyway."

Dick walked to the bathroom, where, after checking that the cost was clear, he changed into his Robin costume. He climbed out the window and shot a grappling hook up to the fourth floor. Almost miraculously, the first window he came to was the one he was looking for. It was slightly open, so he opened it further before sliding in. Once he was on his feet, he walked over to the young woman who was lying on the bed, asleep.

Robin reached down and gave her a gentle shake, and her eyes slowly fluttered open. She gasped when she saw him.

"Hey Babs," he said, his voice shaken.

"Hey," she said back.

After a few moments of awkward silence, he rushed over to her and carefully wrapped his arms around her, a gesture she returned.

"I'm so sorry," he said, his voice cracking, "I should have been here."

"No Dick," she said, "you were where you needed to be."

"No," he said, "I needed to be here. If I was here, you would still be able to walk, and Jason wouldn't be dead."

"And if you weren't with the Titans," Barbara said, "We would all be bowing to a demon from the eighth hell."

Dick looked away.

"Now that's enough pity," she said, "Tell me why you're back in Gotham."

"Bruce had something he needed to discuss with me," he said, "Did he tell you anything?"

"No," she said, "I hate to cut your visit short, but my doctor's going to be here in a few minutes, and no one's supposed to visit me…"

"Right," he said, "But I will be back."

When she thought he was out of earshot, she said, "That's what you said last time."

But he did hear it, as he shot his grappling hook towards the nearest building.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Wayne Manor…

"Here is your room, Miss Anders," said Alfred.

"Thank you," she said, "Where is Dick's room?"

"Master Richard's room is just down the hall," explained Alfred.

"Oh," said Kory.

"Why don't you rest," said Alfred.

She nodded.

After Alfred left, Kory walked over to the window and looked out across the manor grounds. The window faced east, and it was around 1 o'clock in the afternoon, so that side of the manor was currently in shadow. She let out a depressed sigh.

"What's wrong," asked a voice behind her.

She turned around and saw Dick standing there. She rushed over and embraced him.

"Where did you go," she asked.

"I had to visit a friend," he said.

"Can I meet this friend," she asked, catching Dick completely off guard.

"Sure," he said, "Later okay. We have a few hours before Bruce gets home, so do you want to go see the sights of Gotham City?"

"I guess," she said unenthusiastically.

"What's wrong Kory," asked Dick.

"I want to fly," she said, "Being stuck on the ground is horrible."

Dick let out a deep sigh, "I guess Robin and Starfire can take in the sights of Gotham."

She squealed with delight before trapping him in a bone crushing hug.

"Okay," he said, "Give me ten minutes, and then meet me out at the end of the driveway."

She nodded.

He turned around and left the room.

* * *

Dick walked up to the grandfather clock in the study and slid open the secret passage to the Batcave.

"Master Richard," said Alfred who walked into the room behind him, "May I inquire as to what you are doing?"

"Robin is going to show Starfire around Gotham City," he said, "We should be back before Bruce gets home. I'm going into the Cave to get a few things, just in case we run into trouble."

"Very well," said Alfred, "If Bruce gets home before you, I'll tell him that you and the young lady had stepped out."

"Thanks Alf," he said before entering the cave.

Alfred turned around and smiled before walking out of the room.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Kory stood out at the end of the driveway, when Dick pulled up with a black motorcycle, wearing a black leather jacket and sunglasses.

"Ready," he asked.

She nodded before climbing on, "I thought we were going out as Robin and Starfire?"

"We need to get somewhere safe to change," he said before revving the engine.

Dick pulled into an alley that led to a to a garage door. He pushed a button and the door opened. Upon pulling in, Kory saw that the "garage" was actually a bunker loaded full of gadgets and weapons. She got of the bike; Dick followed suit.

"This is amazing," she said.

"This is one of Batman's many safe houses," he said as he pulled off his jacket and t-shirt, before putting on his Robin costume. Kory began changing also. Dick watched as she pulled off her shirt and bra before putting on her costume. After they were both finished changing, Robin walked over and pushed a button on the motorcycle. Slowly, the black panels changed into red, with Robin's logo on it.

"Ready to go," he asked.

She nodded before lifting off the ground. The garage door opened, and the two of them shot out onto the street. Robin skillfully guided the bike through Gotham City traffic, while Starfire flew above him. As he was driving, he saw a news flash come across the computer that was built into his bike. He motioned Starfire that they were stopping.

"What's wrong," she asked.

"Trouble," he said, "Two of Gotham's worst are terrorizing people in central park. We should do something."

"Of course," she said, "Lead the way."

He nodded before revving the bike.

* * *

When they arrived at the park, something was obviously wrong. All of the foliage was overgrown.

"Poison Ivy," he said, "she has the ability to control plants, plus her body is immune to all toxins and is a toxin itself. Her accomplice is Harley Quinn. She's the Joker's girlfriend and a psychopath. Be careful."

Kory nodded.

They both slowly entered the park. Robin pulled two birdarangs, and Starfire lit up her starbolts.

After a few minutes, the pair of heroes stood in silence, which was broken by a thick Jersey accent.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here," said Harley Quinn as she jumped down and landed next to Robin and Starfire.

"Why I do believe it's a little bird who fell from its nest," said Ivy, who emerged from the overgrown plants, "I thought Joker took care of this nuisance."

"Yeah," said Harley, "My puddin's stuck in Arkham and the boy blunder's still alive."

"Sorry to break it to you ladies," said Robin, "but I'm the original."

"Now that you mention it," said Ivy, "you do look a little older than the Robin that was running around recently. You know, until Joker introduced him to a crowbar."

Kory was watching the exchange with a confused look on her face, "Robin, what is she talking about?"

"When your boyfriend here left for Jump City," said Ivy, "the Batman replaced him. That is until a few days ago when the Joker…"

"My puddin'…," interrupted Harley.

"…gave the new boy wonder a crash course of what happens when little kids take on criminals who are out of their league," finished Ivy while glaring at Harley for interrupting.

"I'll explain later," said Robin to Star, "After we put these two lunatics back in Arkham."

"You can try," said Ivy.

Unknown to the two heroes, the conversation was a distraction while Ivy commanded her plants to bind them.

Robin went to lunge forward, only to find that a vine had wrapped around his ankle.

"Damn it," he said as he threw a birdarang at it, severing it.

"You're gonna pay for hurting my beloved," said Ivy as she launched more vines at him.

The vines were burnt to a crisp by a few starbolts from Starfire. Ivy turned angrily to the alien princess.

Meanwhile, Harley launched up into the air before pulling out her giant mallet. She landed beside the teen wonder, before swing at him. Robin dodged by ducking. He followed with a leg sweep, which Harley jumped over. Robin then proceeded to do three back flips and pulled out his bō staff. Harley swung at him again, but this time he blocked it with the staff. He then vaulted over her, landed behind her, and using the momentum, performed another leg sweep. This time it worked, as Harley fell face first into the grass. Robin rushed over and quickly cuffed her hands and feet.

"Don't move," he said laughingly.

"That ain't funny kid," said Harley.

Ivy was launching vine after vine at Starfire, but the princess held her own with her starbolts and eye beams. Starfire noticed that Robin just cuffed Harley and decided to end it. After dealing with the last group of vines, she shot a bunch of starbolts at the ground in front of Ivy, causing an explosion that sent the plant themed villain flying. Starfire flew over to her and delivered a midair kick to Ivy's abdomen, sending her to the ground. When Ivy landed, Robin was waiting with handcuffs.

"We are victorious," said Starfire.

Robin smiled.

"You got lucky," said a deep voice behind them.

They turned around and saw Batman standing there.

"Batman," said Robin shocked.

"Back to the cave," he said, "Bring her with you."

Batman turned and fired his grappling gun towards the nearest building, before disappearing from sight.

Robin sighed and Starfire was confused.

* * *

Review please


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but life has been hectic lately, so without further ado, here is chapter 11.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any of the DC characters that are mentioned.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

When Rose woke up, the first thing she noticed was Tony sitting by her bed side. Then she realized that she was in the infirmary. She reached up and rubbed her forehead.

"What happened," she asked.

"Why don't you tell me," said Tony.

Rose thought back. Then the image of her attacking Roy entered her mind.

"Damn it," she said, "Is Roy okay?"

Tony nodded, "I stopped you before you hurt him."

She nodded.

"Why," Tony asked.

"Why what," she responded.

"You know damn well what," he said.

She sighed and bit her bottom lip, "I had a vision."

"What happened," he asked, "What was it about?"

"Him," she responded.

Tony nodded.

"He was at a high school," she said, "It didn't make any sense."

"Why would Slade be at a high school," he asked.

"That's what I mean," she said, "It doesn't make any sense."

"Unless one of the students or teachers is a target," he said.

She shrugged.

"Do you know which high school," he asked.

"I saw a sign," she said, "I think the name started with an 'M.'"

* * *

Unknown to either of the heroes, Gar was standing outside of the infirmary, and he heard their conversation. He quickly turned and rushed back to his room. When he turned the corner, he ran into Raven.

"Watch where you're going," she said.

"Sorry Rae," he said before rushing off again.

Raven shook her head in confusion before continuing to the infirmary.

As she walked through the doors, she heard Tony and Rose's conversation.

"So," said Tony, "Slade plans to attack someone at a school that has a name that starts with an M."

"That's all I saw," said Rose.

"Murakami High," said Raven.

Tony and Rose turned and looked at her, dumbfounded.

"It's the only school in Jump City that starts with an M," explained Raven.

"I never said it was in Jump City," said Rose.

"According to what Tony told us about your powers, your visions tie directly to you," said Raven, "Since you're in Jump, I assume that your vision takes place in Jump."

Rose looked at Tony, "You told them."

"Dick asked," explained Tony, "I told. I think they deserve to know that you can fly off the handle at any given moment."

She glared at him.

"Whether or not you wanted us to know is irrelevant," said Raven, "We do, and if what you saw is true, then we need to come up with a course of action to stop Slade."

Rose nodded, defeated.

"Maybe we could set up an undercover investigation in the school," said Tony.

"I doubt that the school's principle will allow a bunch of teenaged superheroes have free run in their school," said Raven.

"We won't tell them," said Tony, "You can go under cover as a new student."

Raven was taken aback, "Why me?"

"Because," said Tony, "If Slade makes a move, Rose can't be there. You heard what I said about our last encounter."

"What," said Rose, "No, you are not gonna keep me out of this fight."

Raven nodded, "Tony's right, Rose. You'll stay here and monitor our progress."

Raven turned to Tony, "What about you?"

"I think I have an idea," he said, "It's gonna take a few days to sort it out. Until then, I'll use a spell to turn myself invisible and scope the place out."

"What about the others," asked Raven, "Vic, Gar, and Donna?"

"I think we should fill them in," said Tony, "but I don't think they should be part of the investigation. They need to stay ready in case of other emergencies. Of course, it's not my call to make; it's yours."

Raven thought it over for a minute, "You're right. We should get this underway soon. I'm going to go talk to Vic, tell him what's up."

Tony nodded, "I'll go start making arrangements and come up with a solid plan."

Raven turned to Rose, "You should come with me. I'll show you how to work the computer in the Ops room."

Rose got up and followed Raven. Tony changed into his costume and closed his eyes before saying, "ekaT em ot tsercwodahS."

* * *

When Psyche opened his eyes, he was standing in front of a large mansion on a hill. Behind him was an overlook of Gotham City. He walked up to the front door and slammed the knocker a few times. He was answered by a loud booming voice, "WHO GOES?"

"Just let me in," Psyche responded.

The door opened and Psyche was greeted by a tall man dressed as a butler, "Good day sir."

"Is Z here," Psyche asked.

"What do you want," asked a woman's voice from behind the butler.

The butler vanished.

"Hey Z," Psyche said as he walked in, "How are you?"

"Seriously," she said, "What do you want?"

"I need help," he said.

Zatanna turned and said, "Come to the study. We'll talk there."

He followed.

* * *

"…and that's what we decided," said Raven, who just finished briefing Vic and Donna as to their plan.

"I guess that'll work," said Vic.

"Look," said Raven, "I know you don't like the fact that I'm not including you in this plan, but I need you, Donna, and Gar ready in case of another attack."

Vic nodded.

"Don't worry too much," said Donna, "We can handle it."

"Right," said Raven, "I'd like to tell Gar too; has anyone seen him?"

"Salad head left early," said Vic, "I don't know where he went, but he's been leaving early for the past few days and hasn't been coming home until around 3:30."

"I guess I'll have to wait then," she said.

"I wonder how Tony's gonna pull this off," asked Vic.

"He's got connections," said Donna, "He's probably talking to Zatanna at this very moment.

* * *

"So," said Zatanna, "You want me use League resources to help insert a half-demon into the most prestigious private high school in Jump City so your group of miscreants can perform a sting operation to capture Deathstroke the Terminator on the word of his drug addict daughter."

"Yes," said Tony, "but Rose isn't a drug addict, and Raven has more than proven her trustworthiness."

"**I**still don't trust her," she said.

"You trust Jason Blood," said Tony, "and he's a vessel for a demon that was summoned by Morgaine le Fey to destroy the Earth."

"First of all," she said, "I don't trust Blood as far as I could throw him, granted that would be pretty far if I used magic, but that's not the point. The point is that Etrigan has proven himself useful to League."

"You do know that Raven and the rest of the Titans banished Trigon back to hell, right," he asked.

"After she was offered herself as a portal to summon him," said Z.

"If you won't help me," he said, "I'll go to Dinah."

Z glared at him, "Okay. What are you gonna do for me?"

"What do you want me to do," he asked.

"One week in a hell dimension," she said.

He grimaced, "When?"

"After you're done with this sting op," she said.

"Deal," he said.

* * *

Please review


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any related DC characters. Just Psyche.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Robin and Starfire were standing in the center of the Batcave while Batman was lecturing them about carelessly confronting two dangerous criminals.

Robin chose to interrupt him, "We've tangled with Deathstroke. Compared to him, Ivy and Harley are petty thieves."

"Yes," said Batman, "Petty thieves that have the capacity to kill and maim without remorse. Plus, all of those times you faced Deathstroke, you were with your team. This time, you took on two known murderers by yourselves."

"We won didn't we," Robin said.

"It was reckless," said Batman, "You could have both been killed."

"But we weren't," said Robin.

Batman glared at him, but Robin glared right back. Starfire stood back, watching both of them with a concerned look on her face.

Batman broke the glare first by turning away, "We're going up to the Watchtower in two days, so do what you have to do tomorrow."

"Fine," said Robin, "Can I tell her?"

Batman turned and glared at him. After a few seconds he responded, "Fine..."

Then he turned to Kory, "As long as she doesn't tell anyone."

Robin nodded before pulling off his mask. "Kory, I know you were looking forward to meet Bruce Wayne, but you already have."

Kory looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

Batman turned and faced her before pulling off the cowl.

"Kory," Dick continued, "This is Bruce Wayne."

Kory's mouth gaped open, and her eyes got wide.

"Both of you should get changed and go up to the house for dinner," said Bruce before turning to his computer, "tell Alfred that I'll be up in a few minutes."

Dick nodded before turning to Kory.

"This way," he said before walking into the next room.

Kory followed him.

The teen heroes changed into their civilian clothes before walking up the staircase and emerging from behind the grandfather clock in the study, where Alfred met them.

"Master Richard and Miss Kory," he said, "Dinner will soon be ready, if you'll follow me."

Dick nodded, "Bruce will be up in a few minutes."

Alfred nodded before leading them to the dining room. When they arrived, Dick pulled out Kory's chair for her to sit, before taking his own seat. Soon, Bruce walked into the room.

"Good evening Master Bruce," said Alfred as he pulled out Bruce's chair for him to sit down, "Dinner will be served shortly."

"Thank you Alfred," said Bruce as the butler left the room.

Bruce turned and faced Dick and Kory, who were seated next to each other.

"So," he said, "Other than tangling with Ivy and Quinn, what else have you done since arriving back in Gotham?"

Dick narrowed his gaze before answering, "I went to see Babs."

Kory glanced at Dick confusedly, but Bruce nodded knowingly, "I assume then that Tony told you."

"Yeah," said Dick darkly, "What I want to know, is why you didn't."

Dick's emotion caused Kory to shiver. She had only ever seen this side of him when they were dealing with Slade. Truthfully, it scared her.

"What would you have done, had I told you," asked Bruce.

"I would have come back," Dick said.

"Which is why I didn't tell you," said Bruce, "You have a responsibility to your team and a duty to protect Jump City. If I would have told you about Barbara, you would have abandoned it…"

"Damn it Bruce," Dick shouted as he stood up and slammed his fist against the table, "I'm not the same little, crying, orphan kid you found in the circus. I know how to balance my priorities. Besides, you know how I feel about Babs. You should have told me…"

By the time Dick had finished his outburst, his tone of voice had softened and a few stray tears were visible on his cheeks. He sat back down as Alfred walked into the room with a cart of food. After he served it, they ate in silence.

* * *

By the time they finished eating, it was getting late, and Dick and Kory made their way up to their rooms. Before going into his room, he walked her to hers.

"Good night," he said he said as he kissed her lightly on the cheek, "I'll be right down the hall if you need me."

She nodded, and he turned to leave. She quickly grabbed his arm and spun him to face her. She answered the puzzled look on his face with, "I need you."

He smirked and nodded, and, after glancing down the hallway to saw that the coast was clear, he quickly pulled her into her room. As soon as the door was closed, he captured her lips with his and started pulling at her shirt.

"That's not really what I meant," she said as she gently pushed him back.

"Sorry," he said, "What's wrong then?"

"I just wanted to talk," she said, "And I have some questions."

"Ask away," he said.

"What were Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn talking about when they said that you were replaced?"

"Right," Dick said, "I did say that I'd tell you later. After I left Gotham and we started the Teen Titans in Jump City, Bruce found someone else to be Robin here. His name was Jason Todd. He was an orphan kid that was living in the streets. He was Robin for four years while I was in Jump. Two weeks ago, he and Batman were in Ethiopia looking for his mother. Somehow while Bruce was distracted, the Joker got a hold of Jason. I'm not really sure what led up to it, but Joker set off explosives and killed Jason and his mother. I only met Jason a few times, but I found out that Bruce adopted him. He was my brother for however short a time."

By the time Dick finished, Kory was wide-eyed with tears forming, "That's awful. I'm sorry for your loss."

"I didn't really know him," Dick said, "I just wonder how Bruce and Babs are taking it."

"You mentioned 'Babs' earlier," she said, "Who is 'Babs?'"

Dick sighed, "Barbara Gordon. She was Batgirl up until about a month ago. Again, it's because of the Joker. Barbara's father is the commissioner of the Gotham PD. The Joker was targeting him, but Babs answered the door. He shot her in the stomach, but the bullet hit her spine. She's paralyzed from the waist down."

By now, Kory wasn't the only one with tears in her eyes. She pulled him into her embrace.

"You must care deeply for her," she said.

He pulled out of her arms, "Four years ago, I thought I was in love with her."

Kory's eyes widened, "You mean…?"

Dick nodded, "Doesn't matter anymore. I have you now, and I know 100% for a fact, that I love you."

They embraced again. When they pulled apart, Dick placed a passionate kiss on her lips.

"Look," he said, "I have to go to my room for tonight. I'll see you in the morning."

He got up and turned to leave.

"Wait," she said, "The friend that you went to see when we arrived this afternoon; was it Babs?"

"Yeah," he said, "Do you still want to meet her?"

Kory nodded.

"Tomorrow after breakfast then," he said.

"Goodnight Dick," she said, "I love you."

"I love you too, Kory," he said, "Goodnight."

* * *

Please review. Next chapter will take place back in Jump.

Also, I have a question: Do you, the reader, want me to skip when Starfire meets Barbra Gordon and go straight to when they go to the Watchtower, or do you want me write that scene?  
You can answer in a review, or the poll that I posted on my profile.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm back. This chapter's been sitting on my computer for a while because I thought that I already posted it. Since I didn't, here it is now.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Raven was sitting in a classroom listening to a teacher drone on about algebra. She looked down at the holo-ring on her finger that made her appear as a black-haired, fair-skinned teenager instead of her normal grey complexion and purple hair.

Two seats behind her was a short blond-haired boy wearing a similar ring to cover up his green skin and hair. The catch was that neither Beast Boy nor Raven knew that the other was in the room.

The bell rang, signaling that it was time for lunch. Raven waited for everyone to clear out of the room before turning her gaze to the corner of the room.

"I know you're there," she said.

"elbisiV," said Psyche as he faded into visibility.

"Have you found anything yet," she asked.

He shook his head, "But I'm getting some weird vibes from that blonde kid two seats behind you, and the redhead that was sitting next to him."

"I'll see what I can find out," she said, "I guess I'll see you after lunch then."

"Yep," he said, "Anthony D'Nardo is in the building. elbisivnI."

She shook her head as she grabbed her backpack and made her way to the cafeteria.

Once she got her food, which consisted of a tossed salad, a cup of plain yogurt and a bowl of fruit, she walked out to find a table. She saw an empty seat next to the blonde-haired boy and redhead girl. She walked over to them and asked, "Do you mind if I sit here?"

The blonde-haired boy looked up at her, "No, go ahead. I'm Mark. This is Charlie."

The redhead waved.

"I'm Rachel," she said.

After she sat down, she noticed that Mark also had a similar meal to hers, minus the yogurt.

"Are you a vegetarian too," she asked.

"Nope," he said, "Vegan. I like animals too much to consider eating them."

"I have a friend back home who's like that," she said.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Charlie said, "Food's food. Doesn't matter where it comes from."

"I beg to differ," said Mark.

"I forgot dressing for my salad," Raven said, "I'll be back."

"Wait," Mark said, "I still have a lot left, if you like vinaigrette."

"Sure," she said.

He handed her the rest of his dressing, and for a brief second, their hands touched, and Raven's mind was flooded with images.

'Hell no,' she thought to herself.

After they finished eating, Raven turned to Mark, "Do you mind helping me find my next class?"

Mark turned to Charlie who said, "I'll see you later."

"Sure," he said.

The two of them walked down the hall. When they passed a closet, Raven grabbed his hand and pulled him in.

"What the hell," he said.

"I think that's my question, Gar," she said as she pulled off her ring.

"Raven," he said, "I don't know what you mean. My name is Mark."

"C'mon Garfield," she said, "I'm not that gullible."

She grabbed his hand and yanked of his ring. The hologram disappeared and Gar was left standing there.

"What are you doing here," he said.

"Undercover mission," she said, "If you would have been at last night's briefing, you'd know that. Why are you here?"

"Terra," he said.

Her features softened, "For the last time Gar, Terra's gone. That girl that you think is Terra, isn't."

"She is," he said, "I know it. Look, after school today, come along with me and Charlie. We're going to her house to give her, her homework, since she was absent today."

"Fine," she said, "Then I'll be able to tell if she's Terra or not. What's the deal with that Charlie girl?"

"New student," he said, "Started two days ago. Why?"

"Psyche said that she was giving off weird vibes," she explained.

"He's here too," he asked.

"He's been going around the school invisible trying to find clues," she explained.

"Clues for what," Gar asked, "What's this mission?"

"Rose thinks that Slade is targeting someone here at this school," she said, "If what you say is true about Terra, she may be the target."

Gar nodded before slipping the holoring back on, "We should get going before we're late for class."

She nodded before putting her ring back on.

All the students in the school were gathered in the auditorium when the principle walked onto the stage.

"I would like to introduce to everyone, Mr. Anthony D'Nardo of Wayne Enterprises," he said.

Tony walked out on stage, "Hi everybody."

In the audience, Raven and Gar both facepalmed.

"I was given the chance to speak here today on behalf of your principle and Wayne Enterprises to extend the opportunity for a paid internship as well as multiple college scholarships for various fields...," he said before giving the rest of his spiel.

"What is he doing," Gar asked Raven in a whisper.

"Good question," she said.

When Tony was done talking about why he was there, he said, "I'll be taking questions in the lobby. Now, just so you're not bored out of your mind, I've arranged for some entertainment for the rest of the duration of this assembly. I give you the young master of illusion, straight from Vegas, Mr. Zachary Zatarra."

The audience erupted as Tony walked off the stage and Zach walked on.

After the performance, both of them were standing out in the lobby, and the crowd around Zach was much larger than the one around Tony, which was comprised of Gar and Raven.

"I thought that was you," Tony said to Gar after Raven told him the truth, "I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure."

"Why did you bring Zach here," Raven asked, "He's too much like his cousin; egotistical, narcissistic, full of himself."

"You realize that those all mean the same thing right," said Gar.

"I'm well aware of that," said Raven before turning to Tony for his answer.

"He owed me a favor," he explained, "Plus Zatanna thought it would be a good idea to have another Homo Magi on the premises. Maybe two, I'm not sure yet."

"What do you mean," asked Raven.

"Redhead," he said.

"Charlie," said Gar.

"Is that her name," Tony asked, "Damn it, Zatanna. That's Misfit."

"Who," said Raven.

"Another Homo Magi that Zatanna was helping to train," he said, "Her specialty is teleportation."

"We think we know who Slade is targeting," said Gar.

Tony looked at him, "Who?"

"It's a theory," said Raven while glaring at Gar, "Gar is under the impression that a girl that goes to school here is Slade's former apprentice and our former teammate, Terra."

Tony nodded, "Is she here right now?"

"No," said Gar, "She's absent today. Charlie and I were going to take her homework to her house later. Raven's coming along."

"Does Misfit know you," Raven asked Tony.

"I don't think so," he said, "Why?"

"Because she's coming this way," Raven said, "When we go to 'Terra's' house, turn invisible and follow us."

Charlie walked over to them, "Hi there. Are you guys asking about the scholarship too? I'm interested in that art scholarship you were talking about."

"Yeah," said Raven, "I'm going to go get my stuff from my locker, I'll see you later."

"Bye, Rachel," Gar said.

He turned back to Charlie who was eagerly talking to Tony about art and how he knew Zach Zatarra. He shook his head.

* * *

Please review.


End file.
